Fateful Night
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Voici ce qui peut se passer un soir...


Title: Fateful Night

Author: Leslie  

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR

Spoilers : aucun

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@hotmail.com

Summary: Ce qui peut arriver n'importe quel soir…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Encore une mauvaise journée qui se termine. Mauvaise pour l'enquête qu'on vient de boucler. Un enfant de 8 ans battu à mort par son beau-père. Ce genre d'affaire me met vraiment hors de moi, je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants. Et ce salaud qui soutenait dur comme fer qu'il n'avait pas approché l'enfant de toute la semaine. Encore un salaud qui ne sait pas que l'ADN, lui, ne ment jamais…pas comme ces assassins.

Je sors du LVPD avec une seule pensée : celle de rentrer au plus vite chez moi et de retrouver la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie : Sara.

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui dire ce soir, mais l'enquête m'a complètement affaiblit et mes pensées noires viennent obscurcirent toutes les autres.

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à elle.

Le parking est plongé dans le noir et désert comme à son habitude. Je pars toujours après mon équipe, histoire d'avancer un peu dans la paperasse. Peut être Jim est encore dans son bureau, un verre de scotch à la main. Lui non plus ne supporte pas ce genre d'enquêtes. J'arrive près de ma Tahoe et commence à en sortir les clés. Plus que 20 minutes avant d'être loin de toutes les horreurs du monde.

J'ouvre la portière arrière et y balance ma mallette, et oui, c'est ce que je fais quand je suis de mauvaise humeur.

A peine je la referme que je me sens plaqué violemment contre. Quelque chose de froid est posé contre mon cou et je ne bouge pas, comprenant exactement ce qui m'arrive.

A ce moment précis, mon monde s'écroule.

On me hurle quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce qui est dit, je suis perdu dans mes pensées et tous les sons semblent étouffés.

Je sens qu'on me plaque davantage et qu'on enfonce le canon d'un revolver au plus profond de ma chair.

Je sais ce qu'il va se passer…je le sais parfaitement…ça se passe toujours de la même manière…

Il va me fouiller, me vider mon porte-feuille, trouver mon arme et la prendre, me tuer, sans aucune pitié.

J'avais raison, il commence…

Mes pensées s'accélèrent, je pense à Sara, à tout ce qui nous est arrivé de bien depuis qu'on est ensemble, à nos futurs projets de vacances en France, tous les deux….

Ca y est, il descend et se rapproche de ma ceinture…d'une minute à l'autre ce sera la fin…

Oh non, pas ce soir…pas comme ça…

Ce soir j'aurais dû rentrer retrouver la femme que j'aime, l'inviter à dîner et à la fin de notre soirée, je l'aurais demandé en mariage…

Il se rapproche…

Jamais je ne lui demanderais d'être ma femme, jamais je n'aurais d'enfant avec elle, jamais je ne construirais mon avenir avec elle, jamais je…

Trop tard…il l'a…

Je sens le canon s'enfoncer encore plus et je sens l'homme se tendre.

J'entends sa voix rauque dire quelque chose comme 'putain de flic' avant qu'il n'arme son revolver et le retire de mon cou.

A la place, il prend mon automatique et l'enfonce contre ma tempe, je ferme les yeux.

Ca y est, c'est la fin.

Ma dernière pensée touche Sara et je laisse échapper silencieusement 'Je t'aime Sara'.

Un coup de feu retentit et je me demande si je suis mort, mais j'ouvre les yeux et découvre que je suis toujours debout contre mon véhicule.

J'entends des pas précipités et une voix de femme…une voix que je connais par cœur.

- Grissom ?

Je me retourne doucement, complètement choqué par tout ce qui vient de se produire.

A terre gît le cadavre d'un homme, mon braqueur. 

Devant moi se trouve plus belle que jamais mais avec une expression apeurée, Sara.

Jim Brass est en retrait derrière elle, reprenant son souffle, à première vue.

Je me rends compte que c'est Sara qui à abattu l'homme et ce, de sang froid. Brass prend l'arme de ses mains et mes jambes me guident instinctivement vers elle.

Une seconde de plus ou de moins et je ne la revoyais plus jamais.

Elle vient à ma rencontre et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai plus de force et me laisse faire. Ma tête repose contre sa poitrine et je sens ses mains dans mes cheveux. Son cœur bat rapidement…trop rapidement. Elle a eu peur…peur pour moi.

Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et la fixe intensément. J'ai l'impression que je vais me mettre à pleurer mais au lieu de montrer mes faiblesses, je pose mes mains sur son visage et le caresse tendrement. Je vois alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes et je sens les miens faire de même.

- J'ai tellement eu peur de ne plus te revoir, Sara…

Dis-je en tremblant. C'est alors que je réalise qu'elle devrait être à la maison et non ici, sur le parking du LVPD où se bousculent les agents de sécurité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à la maison.

- Il fallait que je te parle…j'avais quelque chose de très important à te dire…

Je la vois fermer les yeux devant ses larmes incontrôlables et je la sens me tirer contre elle pour ne plus jamais me relâcher. Elle me dépose de doux  baisers sur le front et sur les tempes et à cet instant, le reste du monde cesse d'exister autour de nous. Les conversations entre Jim et son équipe, ainsi que le bruit des sirènes semblent si lointains…

Je prends finalement la main de Sara et l'entraîne loin de cet endroit remplis de mauvais souvenirs.

Nous rentrons enfin à la maison et à présent, il y a une chose capitale que je dois faire et je ne laisserais rien entraver mon chemin…

**THE END******


End file.
